Clubhouse Games
Clubhouse Games is a game made by Nintendo that features over 30 games that you can either play by yourself, with friends, or over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. This is also the first title that allows you to go over only four people over Wi-Fi, allowing play with eight. It is known in Europe as 42 All-Time Classics. Clubhouse Games is a remake of Daredemo Asobi Taizen, a game released exclusively in Japan that wasn't Wi-Fi enabled. Customization Every game has customization options such as changing the rules and the color of the background. You can also change the number of computers to play against as well for the multiplayer games. For online play, you will be able to have an icon which you will be able to pick. The Games Basic Card Games *Old Maid - Take turns taking cards from other players. Just don't get stuck with the joker or the queen depending on the rules. *Spit - Stack your cards sequentially on the shared cards. The player who goes out first wins. *I Doubt It - Lie with skill to get rid of your cards first. *Sevens - Place cards down in order around the sevens in the center to get rid of your cards first. *Memory - Turn the face down cards over and try to make pairs. *Pig - Swap cards to create four of a kind. Once someone has four of a kind, all players race to grab a coin. Intermediate Card Games *Blackjack - Bet your chips and compete against the dealer for the strongest hand. *Hearts - Force your opponents to take hearts or the queen of spades, or go for shooting the moon. *President - Get rid of your cards first by playing cards of greater value than your opponents. *Rummy - Make sets with your hand in order to go out first. *Seven Bridge - Get rid of your cards first to win. *Last Card - Play a card of the same suit as the player before you. *Last Card Plus - Play a card of the same suit or value as the player before you. Advanced Card Games *Five Card Draw - Create a hand with the cards that you have been dealt and battle against other players for the strongest hand. *Texas Hold'Em - Create the best hand using the cards you have been dealt and the community cards. The player with the strongest hand wins the pot. *Nap - Players bid on how many tricks they'll take and try to meet that bid. *Spades - Players split up into teams of two in this trick taking game. *Contract Bridge - Players split into offensive and defensive teams in this trick taking game. Basic Board Games *Chinese Checkers - Move all six of your pieces to the goal before the others can. *Checkers - Capture all your opponent's pieces first. *Dots & Boxes - Create more squares than your opponents to win. *Hasami Shogi - In this game the player tries to make the opponent run out of pieces. *Turncoat - Players attempt to turn the other player's pieces over to make them their own by placing their own pieces on both sides of the opponent's pieces. *Connect Five - Extremely similar to Connect Four. Instead of four pieces, there are five. *Grid Attack - Nearly identical to the game of Battleship, which has players guessing where their opponents pieces are placed on a grid board and trying to destroy them. Advanced Board Games *Backgammon *Chess *Shogi *Field Tactics *Ludo Variety Games *Soda Shake *Dominoes *Koi-Koi - A version of the Japanese card game Hanafuda. *Word Balloon Action Games *Bowling *Darts *Billiards *Balance *Take Over Single-Player Games *Solitaire - Organize all the cards into four sequential, same-suited piles. *Escape - Tile puzzle, remove the largest piece off the board. *Mahjong Solitaire - Remove all the tiles from the stack by creating pairs. Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:2006 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Remakes Category:Clubhouse Games Category:Agenda games Category:Games published by Nintendo